


[Podfic] Being Seen

by Djapchan



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Pencils In the Margins, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Queer Themes, nonbinary characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: lyricwritesprose's summary:Crowley plays with gender all the time. Aziraphale resists change. But the old rules are gone, and Crowley wants Aziraphale to have a little fun.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Being Seen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Being Seen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945360) by [lyricwritesprose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricwritesprose/pseuds/lyricwritesprose). 



**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-Being-Seen-by-lyricwritesprose-eh8064)  
**Download** the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/03bkcaip6rf2hh8/GO_Being_Seen.mp3/file)

 **Music:** [Silver Lanyard](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/Bitters/Silver_Lanyard_1420) by Blue Dot Sessions  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)

 **Sound:** [Plop](http://soundbible.com/2018-Plop.html) by Sabine Eismayer  
From Soundbible  
[CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)

 **Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS** can be found on [tumblr](https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/)


End file.
